


pretty.

by yojin (MnM_PD)



Series: oifuta week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Milkbread, OiFuta Week, OiFuta Week 2020, OiFuta Week 2020 Day 1, canonverse, not beta read bc i never had time for that, oifuta became friends in canon after inter-high bc i said so, sour gummies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MnM_PD/pseuds/yojin
Summary: tooru-nii is pretty.
Relationships: Futakuchi Kenji/Oikawa Tooru
Series: oifuta week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005858
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	pretty.

**Author's Note:**

> i wish i knew futakuchi had a younger sister in canon earlier. idk what name and what age she has so brr. im making my own hcs as i write this. bear w me.
> 
> btw last saturday (nov 7) when i’ve only wrote “Tooru” so far, i alr knew this was going to be a a lil refreshing take on their relationship using oikawa’s pov lmao. im also ,,, using their first names wc is weird for me bc i dont think ive done that before. (i stupidly used their last names on the last 2/3rds of this but i edited it so if u still see smth slip, no u didnt.)

Tooru didn’t know he would be ever able to see this kind of view. He didn’t know he would ever be blessed enough to experience such a sight. He didn’t know it was _possible_ at all.

“ _Oniichan_!” The little baby Futakuchi dearly said, her arms up and towards her big brother Kenji, her eyes twinkling with such innocent delight, her smile wide and beautiful.

Kenji, even while wearing a pout that blatantly said he doesn’t like the presence of kids, has the subtlest and smallest fond smile on his lips.

Tooru saw it grow a shy millimeter as his baby sister announced with a loud voice, “Ken-nii, so pretty!”

Kenji choked on his embarrassed giggle, looking to the side before he bent down to pick her up and carry her in his arms. He made a slight huffing sound as he straightened his back because a healthy six year old baby does weigh quite a bit.

“Well.” Kenji started with a slight strain in his voice, “That’s thanks to you.”

“No!” She exclaimed, shaking her head violently from left to right which made Kenji adjust his hold on her to support her back, “You’re already pretty before. The braids and hair decorations just made you prettier.”

“Yeah.” Kenji agreed with a defeated tone in his voice, “Let’s call these weird clumps of hair in sanrio as braids if that’s what you see them as.”

Tooru barked a laugh, because there were no braids to be seen on top of Kenji’s head—well, there is one on the fringe part which Tooru did as an example for the younger Futakuchi to follow, and alas, she only took a handful of hair into her tiny, chubby, little fingers, messed it around then put a hair tie on it.

She attempted to make a braid thrice at the back of Kenji’s head and when that proved to be a hard task, she simply resorted into brightly colored pins and clips for the front part of it. There were butterfly like clips attached around Kenji’s whole head and there were floral and gem encrusted pins that pushed away his hair from his face. Tooru mentally called the look as the magical garden of Kenji.

“Let’s make Tooru- _nii_ prettier too!” She exclaimed, and Tooru felt himself squeak on the inside. He would’ve made a sound if he wasn’t just munching on the milkbread he bought along the way to Kenji’s household. He was going to agree with the baby Futakuchi’s plans on his hair if she pushed further but Kenji made the decision for him.

“No, no. Tooru-nii’s a bit—“ Kenjj choked on the curse word and then cleared his throat. The angel in his arms tilted her head sidewards but before she could ask, he continued, “He’s sensitive about his hair, why not put stickers on his face and clothes instead?”

She made an enthusiastic _yay!_ and went off to get the Hello Kitty stickers she showed off earlier and Tooru sighed disappointedly. He thought Futakuchi was going to save him from the torture that kids unconsciously give to the adults that were forced to play with them and yet he still threw him out to the wolf to be toyed around with. Admittedly though, it’s easier to take off stickers on his pretty mug and clothes rather than ripping off sanrio and hair pins around his glorious crown. He can’t imagine the pain Futakuchi’s scalp is going through right now.

“If I go bald in my late 20s, it’s her fault.” Kenji muttered through a mouthful of sour gummies as he stepped closer to Tooru, inspecting the door as if the devil was about to come and take him if he heard him.

Kenji threw another mouthful of his teeth-rotting comfort snack, maybe as a way to cope with his sibling’s wild tendencies.

“If you don’t start using conditioner for your hair, you’d go bald in your early 20s, but hey, if you keep calling me _Tooru-nii_ , maybe you won’t ever go bald.” Tooru teased back, because Kenji annoyingly has soft hair despite only using cheap men’s shampoo every single day.

“Fuck off.” Kenji said and bumped his arms against Oikawa’s to get him off his balance.

Tooru tripped slightly forwards and threw a stinky eye at Futakuchi after, but the 6 year old makeover artist actually made sense when she called her snarky jerk of a brother ‘ _pretty_ ’.

“Wait. She was right.” Tooru stated, leaning towards Kenji but keeping a distance enough to stare at the full masterpiece of a child, “The pins and clips actually look good on you. Maybe it’s because your emo bangs aren’t covering your eyes?”

“What? I look like a mess.” Kenji dismissively rolled his eyes, because of course, Tooru was never a reliable source of compliments. Or anything for that matter.

It’s hard to make people believe you even as you’re speaking the truth when you always talk in circles just because you think it’s fun.

Oh, the struggles of being an asshole.

“Nah, you look pretty.” Tooru said, hoping he sounded genuine enough as he brought a hand up to Kenji’s nape to pinch the short locks that popped out behind his head. He thought it became cuter with the hairstyle because it complimented one another.

He didn’t realize what he was doing until he noticed the growing flush on Kenji’s neck. So he awkwardly paused his tinkering hand against Kenji’s nape, and slowly brought his focus from Kenji’s neck to Kenji’s face.

His cheeks were only tinged of the slightest bit of pink, he still had his full composure on, and there was a cocky smirk on his lips as he asked, “Oh, am I really?”

Tooru, in turn, flushed red. He could feel the heat showing on his face.

This wasn’t supposed to happen.

He swallowed down his shame and stepped away from Kenji to have a breath of oxygen at a distance from the cheeky brat, then he flashed his own obnoxious grin as he answered, “Yeah. Let’s just not mind the clumps of hair at the back of your head.”

“Tooru-nii!!” She shouted and it rang across the hallways and into the room where they were waiting at.

Tooru and Kenji jerked at the sound of it as if they were just talking behind someone’s back, and it was hilarious to Tooru that they were _so_ quick to put up a smile as she made entrance to the room. She was headed towards Tooru this time with her arms raised so he automatically lifted her up off the ground, making the same sound of strained effort Kenji did earlier.

“You got your stickers?” Oikawa asked, pretending to sound excited to get dolled up by a six year old with pictures of a cat and a whole lot more other things apparently.

She nodded heavily again and Tooru worried that she might fall so he tightened his clutch around her. She then whipped her head towards her brother and asked, “Tooru-nii’s already pretty, so I think this would be an easy job. Don’t you think so, Ken-nii?”

Kenji scoffed a laugh, covering the lower half of his face with a fist, then he looked at her and said with an unbelieving tone, “You’re asking me if he’s pretty?”

She nodded up and down with a fast pace, as if she was convincing Kenji to confirm it.

“Isn’t he?” She said in a high pitch, the tone kids use that sound so innocent which tells you they really are just stating their truth, that they really believe it is the truth.

It flattered Tooru a lot and boosted his ego, not gonna lie.

Kenji leaned back on his heels and looked at the two of them for a second as if he was inspecting Tooru. It was all for a show. He even brought his thumb and forefinger around his chin like he was deep in thought, his eyes running from Tooru’s head to toe and back up.

When their gazes met, Kenji accidentally broke character as he huffed a chuckle, then just as immediately, he said, “Yeah.”

Tooru did not avert his gaze at all, he doesn’t know why but he wanted to look at Kenji’s expression as he talked.

He just bravely stared at Kenji’s milk chocolate brown eyes to provoke him in saying something insulting as a joke, but instead, he saw his eyes become softer, fonder and more honest as Kenji answered.

“You’re right. Tooru-nii _is_ pretty.”

Tooru stood frozen on his place as Kenji bursted out laughing his lungs out of his ribcage, and the sweet innocent child was just there in Tooru’s arms, confused of whatever it was that was happening.

 _God, that was so fucking gay_.

**Author's Note:**

> i finished it before monday !! yESS.
> 
> anyway i hope that wasnt too messy or confusing. didnt rlly know how to end it but it ended in a vague gay panic so i guess that was a job accomplished. im also sorry i didnt emphasize on milkbread and sour gummies enough.
> 
> thank you for reading !! and i hope yall keep up with [oifuta week](https://twitter.com/OiFutaWeek2020) !!!! mwa !!


End file.
